


High School Evil

by FrozenHearts



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009), Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Bullying, Damian and Janis have no clue why Jennifer is sitting with them of all people, Female Friendship, First Day of School, Gen, High School, Jealousy, Karen needs to be protected at all costs, Lunch Period, Male-Female Friendship, New Student, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Regina is just a huge bully, Regina tries recruiting Jennifer for The Plastics, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janis, Damian, and Cady are having lunch when new girl Jennifer Check decides to sit at their table.</p>
<p>They watch as Queen Bee and head of The Plastics Regina George tries to recruit Jennifer, only for it to backfire spectacularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Evil

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've seen Mean Girls, and I've only seen clips of Jennifer's Body on Youtube, so I apologize if they seem out of character.
> 
> And this is before the demon possessed Jennifer, so there won't be any weird supernatural/paranormal stuff happening regarding that.
> 
> Also I'm writing this instead of printing out my English essay, sorry.

"Mrs. Norbury almost blew a gasket today in history class, I swear," Damian complained as he watched Janis squirt mustard onto a bologna sandwich, "Like, it isn't my fault if I miss one homework assignment!"

Cady laughed as Janis rolled her eyes, saying, "Damian, you never do your homework anyway."

"I had a fashion crisis, okay?!"

Cady snorted, "I'm pretty sure calling us at nine o'clock at night and bawling about America's Next Top Model is not a fashion crisis."

Damian rolled his eyes, "If you don't watch the show, you get no sa- Hey! My nose is not that big!"

Janis was busy trying to draw Damian's likeness on her bologna with the mustard. Cady took a sip of her soda, bubble fizzing slightly in her nose. It wasn't a bad attempt, but Damian was right; his edible counterpart had a nose the size of Mount Rushmore. It could probably be seen from one pf those satellites in space. 

"Don't rush the genius, Gaymian," Janis joked, and Damian shook his head.

"Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you, Janis Ian," Damian muttered. He looked around the cafeteria before sliding in his seat, "Dear god, not another one."

"Another what?" Cady asked.

Damian jabbed his forl towards the cafeteria doors, "Potential Plastic. Three o'clock." Janis and Cady followed the direction of Damian's fork to watch a girl walk in, wearing tight jeans and a pink sweater thay seemed a bit small, but in a good way. Cady furrowed her brow.

"Isn't that Jennifer Check?" Cady took another sip of her drink.

Janis nodded, "She's in my gym class. Already has half the guys drooling over her." The bottle of mustard splurted in her hands as she ducked her head to finish her masterpiece, "Looks like Regina has competition, and I can't say that I'm happy."

"But Regina is a life-ruiner!" Damian whined, "She ruins lives!"

Janis gave him a pointed look, "Uh-huh. And who says Jennifer doesn't do the same?" Janis let her gaze flit across the cafeteria, to a table that was a foot away. It was where The Plastics sat, right in the center, garnering all the attention they could. Karen and Gretchen weren't paying much attention, loudly discussing clothes that were on sale and cute boys they had scoped out at the mall.

But Regina... the look on her face sent chills down Cady's spine. She looked like a lioness on the prowl, and her prey was one Jennifer Check, who was flashing a smile to cutie Aaron Samuels as she walked past their table.

"Looks like Jennifer is Regina's next victim," Damian pointed out, "she just checked out boy-toy Samuels."

Cady scoffed, "Just because she smiled at Aaron does not mean she checked him out."

Janis put the finishing touches on her mustard portrait, setting the bottle down with a slam. "It's always an issue with Regina George. She's just marking her territory, as they say."

Anyone who was a someon. Knew that Regina George was fond of showing off her new boyfriend of the week. This time, it just happened to be Aaron Samuels, star of the many sporta teams of  North Shore High. It helped that Regina was pretty in every way, with flawless skin, long blonde hair and a killer fashion sense. She and Aaron looked like a model couple.

But one look at Jennifer Check, and trouble was brewing. No one dared to even smile at Regina's boyfriend as Jennifer had, and suddenly, Cady found herself praying to the poor girl. It was an innocent mistake, but Regina was going to make her life a living hell.

"Oh, shit..." Damien averted his eyes, shielding his face with his hands, "Guys, she's coming over here-"

"Regina?!" Janis blurted.

"No! Jennifer!"

Cady looked up to see Jennifer making a bee-line for their table, blatantly ignoring the weird looks she was receiving as she slung her bag onto the table sliding onto the bench next to Janis. Cady found herself unable to say anything as Jennifer pulled out one of her notebooks, flipping it open to skim her notes; glossy brown hair obscured her face as it hung down her back and over her shoulders, a pair of large pink plastic hearts dangling off her ears. After a few minutes, Damian cleared his throat and she picked up her head, raising a perfect eyebrow at them.

"You don't mind if I sit here, right?" she almost purred, putting on a megawatt smile, "All the other tables are full."

Janis and Cady shrugged as Jennifer tilted her head, showing off a long neck and dainty collarbone. Her sweater had magenta hearts printed on it (most likely to match her earrings), and she was humming a Linkin Park song under her breath as she tried focusing in her notes. Regina George and Gretchen Weiners were boring holes in their direction, Karen fiddling with her fork as she tried twirling it into her spaghetti.

"So..." Janis blatantly ignored the stares, "Jenny-"

"Jennifer."

Janis nodded, "Right, Jennifer. Just a quick question-"

The clearing of a throat made everyone look up, and Jennifer raised an eyebrow in disdain. Regina George was standing over them, hand on her hip as she smirked with her perfect lip-glossed mouth. Gretchen and Karen flanked her, with Karen grinning like an idiot (as expected), and Gretchen examining her nails, obviously bored.

\--------

"Uh, can we help you?" Janis Ian retorted. Regina scoffed. Of course, Janis would try and worm her way back. She was, after all, obsessed. It was only fair, considering that Regina George was the most popular girl in school- it wasn't her fault everyone liked her. And it wasn't Janice's fault that she was probably lesbian anyway. Instead of shooting back some remark, Regina focused on the new girl. Jennifer Check. She was definitely as pretty as everyone said she was; possibly even more so. basically, she was a brunette Regina George, if not a bit taller and with a bigger bosom.

She'd have to change that.

"Actually, I just came to talk to Jennifer, thanks," Regina snipped. Jennifer twirled a strand of hair on a slim finger, clicking her tongue.

"Uh-huh. What's up, Vagisil?" Jennifer said with a bored expression. Janice's fat friend snorted into his drink, that Cady girl almost spilling her soda. She shouldn't be drinking it anyway, since soda rotted her teeth. Regina stalled, opening her mouth and closing it again. Eyes wide, Gretchen and Karen gasped, and wouldn't you know, Karen had the _gall_ to laugh! Furiously, Regina gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes.

"God, Karen!" she hissed, "What is wrong with you?!" Karen jumped slightly, drawing her shoulders in as she averted her eyes, drawing ehr brow together. Gretchen looked slightly uncomfortable but did nothing; Jennifer scoffed nastily, crossing her arms as she leaned back in her chair. Her notebook sat open on the table, and Regina could see her handwriting was a bubbly slew of curls, small hearts dotting her "i's".

"What's wrong with you?" Jennifer cut in as Regina was ready to rip Karen a new one, "Besides the obvious surface flaws?"

"I'll have you know-" Regina jabbed a finger in Jennifer's face. She merely looked on with disgust, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You need a mani _bad_ ," she nodded, "You should find a Chinese chick to buff your situation."

Now Gretchen was laughing, Karen gaining confidence to giggle along with her as Regina checked her nails, snatching Janice's spoon for a better look. The bowl of the utensil warped her fingers, but there was no way her nails were bad. They couldn't be. She had them done professionally with her dad's credit card-

"Listen, Vagisil," Jennifer sighed, "If you think that you can yell at your friends like that, then you aren't worth it." Everyone was stunned. Janie and Damian were gaping, Cady with a tight-lipped frown. Gretchen and Karen hunched their shoulders, Karen openly smiling as Gretchen tried to reign herself in. At least Regina knew she still had Gretchen. Now she had to figure out how to sling Karen's reputation through the mud.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Karen ask, her voice breathy with awe as Cady awkwardly scooted aside for the blonde. Regina grabbed her arm, yanking hard, "Karen! What the hell?!"

"Regina! _Ow_!"

What the hell were her friends thinking?! Sitting with losers like Janice and her fat friend? Stupid Cady Heron? That Jennifer Check, the stupid slut-

Oh my gosh, Regina, that is so not fetch!" Gretchen squealed, as Karen toppled to the floor. The daughter of the creator of Toaster Strudel was on the floor, helping her up, Karen trying to wipe away tears. Janice was glaring, and Regina glared back. She could feel people staring, a few cell-phones falshing away for evidence of today's big show-down.

"Is this how you treat me?" Regina spat, towering over Karen, "I _made_ you! You're so dumb!"

_SLAM!_

Regina jumped as Jennifer slammed her hands on the lunch table, upsetting Cady's drink. Her earrings swung wildly as she shot up, and Regina gulped- Jennifer was a good foot taller then her, and she was wearing heels to boot.

"Why are you such a player-hater?" Jennifer demanded, hands on her hips as she loomed over the Queen Bee, the leader of the Plastics. Regina knew what she was doing though. She was trying to intimidate. Take over her role as leader and social icon of this dumb school.

"I don't have to answer to a dumb slut like you," Regina mocked, crossing her arms with a proud grin on her face.

"Nice comeback, Hannah Montana," Jennifer shot back with obvious disdain, "Got any more harsh digs?"

\--------

Karen knew she was dumb. Even if they didn't know it, the whole school liked to talk about it. Regina especially. She knew Gretchen always felt uncomfortable, but she never bothered to try and stand up for her, even if it was to her face. She wasn't even sure Regina actually _liked_ but she hung around anyway. That was what friends did, right? They stuck by each other, and blamed PMS if they said something nasty, and ocaissonally spread rumors if they felt it was absolutely necessary and you deserved it. So when Regina grabbed her arm really hard, she figured she'd forgive her. She didn't mean it, after all.

Once Jennifer confronted Regina, Karen knew that was wrong.

The cafeteria seemed to explode. Like, as in burst into flame, with the way that Jennifer and Regina were yelling at each other. Karen knew she wouldn't admit it, but Regina's insults paled in comparison to Jennifer's, and it was obvious that Regina knew it, too. Every time she went to make a snide comment, she would falter, or wait a few seconds before actually saying anything. Served her right.

And suddenly, Regina was stalking out of the cafeteria, everyone having gone back to what they were doing before the whole thing started. Karen turned to Cady and her friends, smiling sheepishly as she rubbed her arm; there would definitely be a bruise there later. Janis and Damien were giving her and Gretchen weird looks, but they seemed okay. She remembered a few days back when she was stuck sitting next to Damien in math class- they ahd instantly bonded over Celine Dion and the color pink, so he was already somewhat of a friend.

If Regina knew, she would have blown a gasket.

"You okay there, Barbie?" Janis broke through her thoughts, jutting her chin at where Regina had grabbed her. She pulled her sleeve up slightly; already, the skin was starting to turn purple. Gretchen had taken the seat next to Damien, who was currently playing with her bouncy curls, laughing as he tugged at them. Karen slid into teh seat next to Cady, who smiled politely at her.

"I-I think so," Karen nodded, "I mean, it isn't my fault she's a bitch-"

Everyone went silent, Gretchen raising an eyebrow at her in disdain. Karen clapped a hand over her mouth. Jennifer, however, merely rolled her eyes as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table.

"Seriously, Regina needs to grow up," she said, "so say whatever you want." Karen lowered her hands, smiling as she nodded. Jennifer returned the sentiment, saying, "You guys wanna come over to my place after school?" As everyone agreed, Karen drummed her fingers against the table. Was it really right to leave Regina for these guys? Like, sure, they were nice, but Regina had been her best friend forever. Best friends sometimes got mad, sometimes they insulted you, and-

The bell rang, breaking her train of thought as next period started. Janis, Damian and Cady waved goodbye, Gretchen nodding at her before skipping off to her next class or her locker, leaving her to walk with Jennifer. They had just collected their stuff when Jennifer slung an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"What's up, Monistat?" she asked. Karen shrugged.

"Just thinking that Regina might be right," Karen said softly, "I mean, I _am_ stupid-"

"Hey," Jennifer cut her off, "don't listen to Regina, okay? She's just jealous that you're prettier then her. Probably PMS'ing, so her opinion doesn't matter."

Karen looked at her apprehensively. What was she saying?!

Jennifer rolled her eyes, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder, "Listen. Regina is just Jello that she's not as cool as us- probably lime green Jello, when you think about it. But you are not stupid. Okay?"

They continued walking down the hall, Jennifer with her arm around her as she snapped her gum. But she nodded once they reached her locker, and Jennifer smiled.

"Yeah," Karen agreed, "Thanks!"

"Anytime, Barbie," Jennifer nodded, cocking her head before adding absentmindedly, "I think Janis's nickname is gonna stick. You like it?"

Karen nodded again, "I could get used to it."


End file.
